


BTS - You lose your virginity to Jimin

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [11]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You lose your virginity to Jimin





	BTS - You lose your virginity to Jimin

“Baby?” You whispered as you pulled away from his gentle lips. His soft kisses had provoked you for the past ten minutes and now you felt your cheeks growing hot and red. He smiled at the sound of your voice, his expression impossibly beautiful.

“What?” He replied quietly.

You swallowed before replying. “I think I’m ready.”

He paused and you felt yourself suddenly grow nervous. His smile remained unchanged, however, when he asked, innocently. “Ready for what?”

You slapped his arm gently. “You know what.” His arms were still wrapped around your waist as you both sat in the centre of your bed. You knew he knew what you meant but wanted you to say it out loud. You cheeks remained flushed and you found yourself trying to look away from him following your confession. His arms only wrapped tighter around your torso, pulling you closer as his smile widened; unbearably cheeky as he slowly turned your body towards him, forcing you to finally look at him properly.

Your eyes slowly met his; blue against brown and your heart started to beat faster. There was a long pause and his smile slowly faded as his expression turned sincere. “I know.” He eventually said; his voice softer than soft.

You nodded slowly and moved forwards to meet his lips. His mouth opened tenderly against yours and you suddenly knew you had made the right decision and were glad you had waited for him. His hands moved towards your shoulders and slowly brushed the loose straps of your baby blue camisole down your arms along with the tighter straps of your white bra. You deepened the kiss as his palms brushed down your forearms, wrists and met your own; his fingers looping through yours and holding both hands tightly. You grinned as you moved away in unison. He broke contact with your skin to undo the buttons of his white shirt slowly. You watched as he removed the well-fitting material from his torso and felt a tingle between your thighs at the sight. You had seen him shirtless before, of course, but the thought of having him completely was too much. Your heart and stomach seemed to flutter uncontrollably; making you feel both impossibly excited and nauseous all at the same time.

His hands moved back to your top and you moved both arms up, allowing him to pull the cami easily upwards and over your head before discarding it on the floor beside the bed. You gasped as the air hit your stomach and chest and felt your cheeks heat up once more as Jimin moved forwards and pressed a kiss to the soft curve of your breast, just above the frill trim of your white bra. You moved your hands to his wavy, sandy blonde hair as he moved his lips down and kissed a trail along the fabric of your cups before working his way back up; along the swell of your flesh and up the side of your neck; his soft soft lips making you prickle deliciously all over. When he reached your jaw, he moved along the side of your cheeks and back to your lips; opening them slowly against yours as you moaned into his mouth. His hands moved along your stomach and lower back before moving upwards to unclasp your bra. He took a few moments; fiddling with the clasp, before unhooking the material from your body. The cups dropped away from your breasts at once and pooled at your ribs. You pulled away from him momentarily to pull the straps from your arms and threw it on the floor to join your camisole.

You moved your hands back to the back of his head as he drew himself closer and opened his pouty lips against the bud of your left nipple. You gasped at the sweet sensation as he gently sucked the flesh; moving from one breast to the other before pulling away and capturing your lips in a sweet, almost chaste kiss.

“You’re so beautiful.” He sighed as he pulled away. “I’m so lucky.”

You couldn’t help but smile in reply. Nobody had ever made you feel so special before him. It wasn’t as though you had never had any offers before. You had almost given yourself to your previous boyfriend. In the end, he had cheated on you with your best friend and now you were glad you hadn’t; not just because of the cheating but because now you could fully give yourself to Jimin.

“Will it hurt?” You asked after a moments pause. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to work out that he had done this before. He had never said as much; had never, in fact, so much as mentioned another girl to you in a romantic context. But you weren’t stupid. You knew how girls looked at him and didn’t blame them. Now, you felt yourself glowing with pride that he would be the one to finally take you. Your eyes roamed back over his bare torso as he thought for a second.

“I’ll try not to.” He said softly as he pulled himself away from you; moving off the bed to unfasten his jeans. You watched as he unclasped the belt buckle and started to pull away the blue fabric from his waist but averted your gaze slightly once the crotch of his black boxer shorts became visible underneath. Your face felt hot and you mentally cursed yourself for feeling embarrassed for looking; after all he was your boyfriend. You heard him giggle from beside you as he crawled back onto the sheets.

“You’re so cute.” He laughed, kissing your red cheek. You turned to look at him but found yourself moving away as soon as he asked the next question.

“I….I don’t know…I guess so…” You muttered in reply.

He nodded his head slightly. “I think it’s best…I don’t want to get you in trouble.” He moved away from you once more and reached into the top draw of his bedside table; he withdrew his hand from the space after a few moments clutching the little square. You opened your mouth to ask whether he would put it on himself but he interrupted you with a kiss and lowered you slowly onto your back. You moved with him easily as he moved his hand down to your thighs and slowly parted them beneath your skirt. You gasped as you felt his fore and middle finger stroke along your damp panties in a straight line; from your pubis to the space above your most intimate spot. You gasped as he pushed his fingers into you through the fabric. They only moved in a couple of centimetres but it was enough leave you breathless. He rubbed the area softly in a circular motion a few times before withdrawing and stroking along you once more.

“Is that good?” He asked, looking down at you. You could only nod and gulp in reply and he let out a small breathy laugh. “Can I take this off?” He asked, brushing your denim skirt. You paused for a second before nodding. It was elasticated and came off easily, leaving you suddenly feeling very naked. His eyes glazed over you only for the briefest of moments and you felt relieved as he moved in to kiss you once more, his fingers returning to your panties.

You felt yourself growing wetter as he slid his hand along your crotch and you found yourself reaching out to the visible bulge in his boxers to stroke him through the fabric. He gasped as you curled your fingers over the tip of his cock and grasped him gently.

“You’re so hard.” You found yourself saying and now it was his turn to blush. You smiled up at him as he gathered himself and slid your panties down in one smooth motion. You were too distracted by his gorgeous expression and pink cheeks to be self-conscious as you exposed yourself completely to him. His hand crept up to the space between your thighs and you parted them at his nudge; moaning as his fingers slipped between your folds and brushed against your clit. You rubbed along his covered length as he slowly slipped his index finger into your tight wetness followed by his middle finger. You took him surprisingly easily; you were already soaking from his teasing and only felt pleasure as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of you.

“Are you ready?” He asked after a few minutes. He had pushed in a third finger to the first knuckle to join the other two and you felt confident that any discomfort you were going to feel had now passed. You nodded in reply. You were as ready as you were ever going to be and now, all you wanted was to have him completely. He pecked your lips once as he pulled away and slid down his boxer shorts, freeing his erection. Your eyes wandered over his length curiously as he undid the condom and slid the cream coloured latex down his cock slowly. Your heart started to race once more at the sight; he looked so delicious; your mind wandered back to all of the girls who would kill to be in your position right now. You felt so special.

He moved back towards you and rubbed the outside of your opening a little before positioning himself between your thighs and lining himself up. You stretched your neck upwards to kiss him as he grasped himself with one hand and pushed the tip into you slowly. You gasped into his mouth as you felt him enter you. There was a moment of pain as the first few inches sank in; a stretching and tearing sensation which left your eyes watering as it took you by surprise. You bit your lip as he settled himself between your legs; buried completely. He sensed your discomfort at once.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a concerned voice, pausing his hips. You looked up at him guiltily and nodded, not wanting him to stop.

He shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, I hurt you.” He leaned forward and kissed your cheek gently. “I’ll be more careful.” True to his word, he waited a few moments for you to adjust to his thickness before moving his hips slowly as he pulled himself half-out. You gasped at the not entirely unpleasant new sensation. He paused for a moment before sinking back in; pushing gradually. He waited until he was fully buried before drawing back out. It took a few minutes of this for you to get used to the feeling. He kissed your lips over and over again as he thrusted gently and you began to feel guilty as your body seemed desperate to resist him. There was some dull edged pleasure there, below the sharpness of the pain, but you knew he wouldn’t be able to go much quicker if you were to enjoy this.

“I’m sorry.” You said, eventually, knowing you wouldn’t be able to see this through to his release. You shook your head and he paused his hips, moving his hands to the sides of your face as he propped himself of his elbows; his body fitting snuggly against yours.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He kissed the tip of your nose gently before pecking your lips. He removed himself slowly, grasping the condom with one hand as he pulled himself out. You felt a surprising amount of sadness once he had withdrawn himself completely from you. Your eyes darted to his covered erection and noticed a small streak of blood on one side of the material. He moved himself to his knees and hardly seemed to notice as he pulled the condom from his cock and discarded it in the small bin beside the bed.

“I’m sorry.” You said again as he moved back onto the bed and leaned over your naked form.

He shook his head sharply but smiled and replied warmly: “If you say that one more time…” You felt his warm breath of your face as he moved closer and kissed you slowly. You felt yourself sinking and melting into his lips. You reached out as his mouth opened against your lips and grasped his hard cock in your hands as he moved closer.

“You don’t have to…” He whispered as he pulled away from your lips. His eyelashes brushed your cheek and you smelt the warm, orange-blossom scent of his skin and shampoo.

You smiled against his cheek. “I want to…” You moved your hand along him slowly and savoured the whimper which escaped his lips at your touch.


End file.
